scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem Fates (Dragon Rockz style): Playable characters (Including Amiibos)
Cast: Neutral characters: *Male Corrin - Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Female Corrin - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Dragon Corrin - Draco (Dragonheart) and Saphira (Eragon) (NOTE: Cat Noir can turn into Draco and Marienette Ladybug can turn into Saphira) *Azura - Annette (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) *Jakob - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Kaze - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Rinkah - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Shura - *Silas - Manny (Ice Age) Hoshido characters: *Ryoma - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Takumi - Reggie (Free Birds) *Hinoka - Spider Gwen (Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse) *Sakura - Sara Crewe (Princess Sara) *Kaden - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Hayato - Spazz (Dinotopia) *Saizo - *Kagero - *Setsuna - *Azama - Axol (SMG4) *Hinata - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Oboro - *Hana - *Subaki - *Orochi - *Reina - *Scarlet - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) Nohr characters: *Xander - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Leo - Guy Crood (The Croods) *Camilla - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Elise - Lavinia Herbert (Princess Sara) *Laslow - Hunter (Spider Riders) *Selena - Mara (Dinotopia) *Odin - Chowder (Monster House) *Niles - Blu (Rio) *Beruka - Astrid (How to Train your Dragon) *Peri - 26 (Dinotopia) *Charlotte - Lauryn (OC) *Benny - King Kong (King Kong; 2005) *Keaton - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Effie - Corona (Spider Riders) *Arthur - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) Revelations characters: *Fuga - Rango Second Generation characters: *Male Kana - Hiro Hamanda (Big Hero 6) *Female Kana - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Dragon Kana - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) and Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) (NOTE: Hiro Hamanda can turn into Sharptooth and Sakura Kinomoto can turn into Momma Dino) *Midori - *Sophie - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Shiro - *Kiragi - Chicken Little *Asugi - *Rhajat - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Mitama - Meggy (SMG4) *Hisame - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Percy - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) Amiibo *Marth - Kohtaro "Robert" Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Ike - Richter Belmont (Castlevania) *Robin - Zero (Megaman X) *Lucina - Yuna "Cassandra" Minami (OC) Gallery: Adrien_Agreste_Square.png|Adrien as Male Corrin Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Square.png|Marinette as Female Corrin Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Male Corrin (Dragon) Saphira_film_poster.jpg|Saphira as Female Corrin (Dragon) 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Jakob Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker as Kaze Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Rinkah Annette.jpg|Annette as Azura Ichigo_Kurosaki_(TV_Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Ryoma Reggie_turkey_free_birds.png|Reggie as Takumi Gwen_Stacy_ISV.png|Spider-Gwen as Hinoka Sarah_Crewe.jpg|Sarah Crewe as Sakura Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Kaden Spazz-dinotopia-quest-for-the-ruby-sunstone-36.7.jpg|Spazz as Hayato Rattlesnake_Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Xander Guy_in_The_Croods.jpg|Guy Crood as Leo Rukia_Kuchiki_(TV_Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Camilla Lavinia_4118.jpg|Lavinia Herbert as Elise Hunter_Steele.jpg|Hunter Steele as Laslow Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_Mara.jpg|Mara as Selena Monster_House_Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Odin Rio2-Blu-4-icon.png|Blu as Niles Astrid-HTTYD2.png|Astrid as Beruka 26-dinotopia-quest-for-the-ruby-sunstone-5_5.jpg|26 as Peri King Kong (2005).png|King Kong as Benny Hela's Daughter.jpg|Lauryn as Charlotte Classifiedwolf.png|Classified as Keaton Corona--81 2.jpg|Corona as Effie Horton The Elphant (2008).png|Horton as Arthur Full_Version_Kohtaro.jpg|Kohtaro "Robert" Minami as Marth Young_Richter_Belmont.jpg|Richter Belmont as Ike X4_zerostand.jpg|Zero (Megaman X) as Robin Yuna Minami.png|Yuna "Cassandra" Minami as Lucina Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Fire Emblem Fates spoofs Category:Kamen Rider Black RX